


Blue Eyes and a Heartbeat

by lamaries



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Blood, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vampires, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamaries/pseuds/lamaries
Summary: After four years away from Rudolph, Tony moves to Germany, allowing him to spend all the time he wants with the boy he has fallen in love with- but he has no idea how he's going to handle it when his best friend surely doesn't feel the same way.





	Blue Eyes and a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that got me into writing this stuff in the first place- it got a little wild somewhere I think, but I've been working on this for like, forever! Enjoy!

“What? Really?” Tony cried one night at the dinner table. His dad had just announced that he had been offered a new job, and the family would be moving to Germany.

“The job I got is paying a lot more, and I know you aren’t very happy here, so it would be nice to get away from California,” Bob explained. This was true. Tony had not fit in very well at school before, and now that his classmates had found out he was gay, he had been shunned for the past few months, and even beaten up a few times as well, but he didn’t let anyone know, he just hid the bruises and black eyes.

At first Tony was a little disappointed he’d be leaving his childhood home, but he quickly thought of someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Will we be moving anywhere near Rudolph?”

“Oh yeah, we’re looking at a house in the town closest to the Bed and Breakfast where the Sackville-Bagg family is staying, so while we set up the new house in town, you can stay with Rudolph for a while.” Tony’s mom replied airily.

“Do you have any friends you’d want to say goodbye to before we leave?” Bob asked.

“No.” Tony looked down at his food growing cold and smiled, thinking back to the few weeks he spent with his best friend so long ago.

✿

Moving into their new house in Germany was hectic. The Thompsons unpacked what they could, and Tony kept a suitcase packed with clothes for his stay with Rudolph. He would be living at the Bed and Breakfast castle for a few months, or until his parents were adjusted to the new country. This meant Tony would get to spend as much time as he wanted with Rudolph. Whenever Tony thought of this, his heart fluttered. He missed Rudolph so much and wanted to see him as soon as possible. This led to Tony asking his parents every day when he would get to see the vampire.

“As soon as you help unpack everything we have in the house,” both of his parents would reply each time, but Tony still asked.

Finally, one morning at breakfast Dottie announced happily that she had called up Wulftrud at the castle, “You’ll be staying at the Bed and Breakfast for five months starting Monday. You already finished your junior year of high school online, so you can start senior year here in the fall.” 

Tony leapt up from his chair and threw his arms around his mother, kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you so much! You guys so won’t regret this!”

“Of course we won’t.” Dottie looked oddly at Bob, who shrugged and smiled at her.

“Whatever will make you happy here, son!” his dad laughed.

✿

Tony took a deep breath as his dad pulled up to the castle. It was almost sunset and Tony was giddy with anticipation. He slowly opened the car door, waved a short goodbye to Bob, and hauled his suitcase out from the trunk of the car. Tony watched his dad drive off, then turned to Wulftrud and Otto, who eagerly waited at the castle door. They both embraced him, murmuring about how much they had missed him.

“I take zis up to your old room, ya?” Otto said, grabbing his luggage. Tony smiled and nodded to him, making his way to the kitchen where Wulfred ranted about how she could never feed guests anymore; their only guests being vampires and all. 

Walking through the threshold, Tony froze as he locked eyes with Fredrick Sackville-Bagg; the most intimidating vampire Tony had ever met. He was, quite frankly, scared to death of him.

“Well if it isn’t the young Tony Thompson!” Fredrick bellowed, causing Tony to flinch, then smile weakly.

“It’s good to see you too Mr. Sackville-Bagg, sir.” Tony forced.

“My, this is such a pleasant surprise. Rudolph will be… delighted to see you again.” Suddenly, Rudolph flew into the kitchen, and the blonde teenager froze all over again. His heart drummed rapidly in his chest, and Tony ceased to breathe.

“Father I smell another human-” Rudolph finally met Tony’s eyes, lowering himself to the ground at the sight of him.

“Rudolph.” he whispered.

Rudolph stared blankly at the mortal, before he rushed to greet Tony in a tight hug. 

“You have no clue how much I’ve missed you, Tony!”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” he muttered into Rudolph’s ear. The teenagers parted and gazed at each other with wide grins. They reluctantly turned to see Gregory leaning in the doorway, chuckling.

“Yes… he rambles on and on about you all the time. And it’s been four years! Good to have you back, Tony.” Gregory flew over and patted Tony on the back.

Rudolph gave his older brother a murderous glare, but turned back to Tony and blushed slightly, smiling at the blonde boy. “I’ll take you to your room. Wulftrud’s bratwursts can wait.” He took Tony’s hand, and the blonde gasped slightly, but was able to smile softly at the vampire before his feet left the ground and they flew up the stairs to the room Tony had occupied all those years ago.

The two landed quietly on the prussian blue carpet. The dresser Tony had helped Rudolph move when he had first met the vampire was moved back to its original spot, and in place of it was a long dark gray coffin. “After you went back to America, I turned this into my room, if that’s alright with you.” Rudolph rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Of course, yeah. I just have one question though. You look like you’ve aged since last time. You don’t look just thirteen years old anymore.”

Rudolph chuckled. “Yeah, the entire clan is still confused about it too. When Rookery was killed and you left for California again, the clan aged forward about five years, I think, so I’d like to say I’m eighteen.” He puffed out his chest proudly, which made Tony shake with silent laughter. 

“How long will you be staying this time?” 

“Five months, Rudy! Isn’t that cool? We moved into the nearest town to here, since my dad’s new job wanted him to work in Germany. So you could totally visit me when I go back to my new house. For now, I’m just staying out of the way while my parents get used to the move.”

Rudolph smiled at Tony. “Yes. Very cool indeed.”

Tony unpacked his clothes, placing them in a chest of drawers. Once he finished, he stood to face Rudolph, who had his hand outstretched to the teenager.

“Ready to fly?”

“Oh god, yes.” Tony replied, peering into deep maroon eyes.

✿

Soaring over the Black Forest mountains, Tony whooped and hollered giddily. Rudolph loved seeing him like that. He wanted Tony to be as happy as possible now that Rudolph had him again. He thought he had lost Tony forever when the boy had gone back to California.

Tony looked down at the dark emerald trees and towering heather mountains with a sparkle in his eyes that made Rudolph grin from ear to ear.

Then the blonde teenager turned to Rudolph and beamed at him. The vampire had to turn away quickly to hide the blush that was rise on his cheeks.

Tony squeezed the immortal’s hand. “I missed you.” Rudolph forced himself to look back into Tony’s eyes, and he only blushed further.

“I missed you as well.” the blonde boy smiled again and Rudolph could swear he saw Tony blush along with Rudolph, but he had turned away to loudly admire the shimmering lake they flew over.

Rudolph had missed seeing Tony like this.

✿

When the two teenagers reached the room again, they sat on Tony’s bed and talked for what seemed like hours, catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen one another. Then they heard a soft knock on the door. Rudolph got up and flew to it before Tony could do anything. He opened the door a crack and his shoulders drooped as he saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s you. Come in, I guess.” Tony could hear the scowl in the vampire’s voice as he opened the door to reveal Anna. “You remember my brat sister, don’t you Tony?”

“Hey Anna. Awesome to see you.” 

“‘Awesome’? What is ‘Awesome’?” Anna batted her dark eyelashes at Tony.

“It’s a modern-day expression, Anna.” Rudolph blurted coldly.

“Oh. Well, Tony, you absolutely must teach me some of these new words.” She batted her eyelashes again, but this time, Tony’s vision blurred and the next thing he knew he was standing up with Rudolph between him and Anna.

“Why won’t you let me charm him? You know I need practice.” the younger vampire fumed.

“You just can’t do it anymore. Leave him alone.”

“What do you care about Tony’s love life is anyway? I bet he wants it, don’t you Tony?” Tony’s vision blurred again, and Rudolph quickly stepped between them once more. “Why won’t you just let me have some fun with the mortal?” Anna hissed.

Rudolph appeared to panic a bit at the demand of his sister. “It’s because you… because Tony-”

“Has a girlfriend!” Tony interrupted.

“WHAT?” both vampires whipped around to face Tony, shock written clearly on both their faces.

“I- yeah. I have a girlfriend back in California. We talk all the time and- and we… uh… we-”

“Do you love her?” Anna asked, her head held high.

“I- what?”

“You heard me. Answer the question. Do. You. Love her?”

Tony quickly glanced at Rudolph for some help, but his friend was staring intensely at the floor. “Umm… I-I- s-sure I- I love her. Yeah. I love her. Of course I do.” Rudolph’s head shot up to meet Tony’s gaze, his eyes had suddenly hardened and his face was wiped of any emotion he could see. Tony turned back to look at Anna, who smirked slightly.

“Ah, yes, you do. I’ll leave you to it then. Goodbye Tony.” The youngest vampire flew out of the room, and somehow, Tony could tell Anna hadn’t believed a word.

Tony shifted slowly to face Rudolph, who was looking at the floor again. “Uh Rudolph?” The vampire looked up, and Tony could swear he saw a flash of hurt and anger on the immortal’s face, one that he didn’t want to see ever again. Not on Rudolph. Tony shuffled awkwardly and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. “I just thought you should know that I don’t actually have a girlfriend. I just wanted to get Anna to stop charming me or whatever the hell that was.”

“Oh,” Rudolph’s expression seemed to lighten a bit. “Good.” he smirked at Tony, who smiled softly back at Rudolph.

✿

Almost a month had passed of quick glances, lingering touches, and hidden blushes. A few times Rudolph had tried to muster up the courage to hold the blonde’s hand when they weren’t out flying, but he shamefully retracted it every time, too afraid Tony would laugh at him. Once, he could have sworn Tony deliberately fell asleep on his shoulder, but he was scared the boy would wake up and bolt away from the vampire in disgust, so he just quietly brought the boy back to his bed. He hadn’t uttered a word to him about it, even though Tony had unconsciously sighed his name and rested his head on Rudolph’s chest while he was carrying the boy.

It was absolute torture not knowing if Tony really liked Rudolph or not, and it was tearing him apart. At times he thought he knew Tony liked him, but then he would look at the vampire, clap him on the back, and call him “bro.” That was by far Rudolph’s least favorite modern word the blonde had taught him. He hated being just a friend, when he wanted to be so much more.

Then there was one morning in particular. Rudolph had had a nightmare about Rookery chasing him again, where he could feel himself burning underneath his flashlight, being pulled back into the blackness. That one he dreamt almost every time he slept. He had woken up with a yelp, panting harshly as he moved aside the coffin lid, sniffling a bit while he walked to the bathroom, but before he could walk out the door, the vampire heard a small groan from Tony’s bed. He had woken up and was staring adoringly at Rudolph. The dark-haired boy had quickly wiped away the tear that had slipped down his face.

“C’mere Rudy. It’s okay. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to,” he had opened up the covers for Rudolph to climb in, and he reluctantly laid down next to the boy, worried he didn’t actually want him there. He had pulled the covers up to his chest and looked at Tony, who smiled at him. “You don’t need to tell me anything about what happened if you don’t want to, but I’m right here.”

The vampire had sighed, running a hand through his deep black hair. “It’s- it’s nothing… just… I have all these nightmares about Rookery going after me… I know it was a long time ago, but I always have them. I don’t know what to do.”

Tony looked at him helplessly, inching forward on the bed, closer to the other boy. “I don’t know how you can fix it, but just know that I’ll be here. Whenever you want me. I don’t care what time it is,” he chuckled, “or what I’m doing.”

“Okay, crazy. Go to sleep. I’ll take you flying tonight. Promise.” Rudolph had then watched as the blonde teenager drifted off to sleep, his breaths growing steadier, leaving the vampire to follow suit within a few short minutes.

Rudolph had woken up slowly, realizing he had a warm presence at his side. He looked down at the blonde teenager, quietly sleeping next to him, his arm pressed up against Rudolph’s stomach, a hand resting on the vampire’s chest. That was bad. If Tony had woken up, then he would be repulsed, or it would make for an awfully awkward situation. Rudolph had slid out from under the boy, making sure to not make a sound as he left the room. When he had returned, the blonde teenager was sitting up in bed, looking dazed but happy. Rudolph prayed Tony wouldn’t remember what had happened, or at least not mention it.

“So are you gonna take me flying again or not?” Rudolph grinned with relief, taking Tony by the hand in only his pajamas 

Rudolph’s nightmares had completely disappeared since then, and the two had gone flying together nearly every night. Rudolph always had a new graveyard and taller mountain to show Tony, who loved everything about sitting in old bell towers until dawn, or climbing trees to avoid another vampire spotting them, or sitting under the stars with their feet dangling over the lake while they sat on a teetering dock, giggling about a crazy old man Tony had seen at a supermarket back home that reminded him of Rookery. It was normally awfully boring to do these things himself, but with Tony, Rudolph could spend hours doing absolutely nothing and have the time of his life. One evening, Tony and Rudolph got back much too close to dawn for Frederick’s liking, who had been eyeing the two boys suspiciously since the day Tony had arrived. Meeting the boys in the front hall, Frederick blew up with all his pent-up aggression from the past month or so.

“What were you thinking Rudolph, coming back so late? Tony is such an awful influence on you, son. He shouldn’t be hanging around a person like you.” Then, Frederick turned swiftly on Tony. “And you, mortal. Why do you even bother to be friends with him? He could just as easily bite you as any of us vampires. This _creature _isn’t trustworthy,” Frederick spat. “You don’t know what he is like. You don’t _actually _know him. You don’t _know _how desperate he is for human blood.”

Rudolph shrunk away from his father, and hated that Tony saw him, since it probably was true. What if he got so hungry that he couldn’t control himself? Rudolph couldn’t trust himself, his own father didn’t even trust him. So why, of all people, should Tony ever trust him?

To the vampire’s surprise, Tony only defiantly stepped forward, balling up his fists and looking Frederick dead in the eyes. “I _do _know him, Mr. Sackville-Bagg,” the blonde boy kept his voice gravely steady, but his words cut like daggers into the air as he shook with rage. “I think I know him enough to trust him. I do trust him!” he began to raise his voice sharply. “I trust him _way _more than any of the other vampires in this clan. He would never do anything like that because _you _don’t know him! You have no idea what he’s really like, not just some monster that you think he is!” Tony turned and stormed out of the front hall, towards the stairs. Rudolph glared at Frederick before following his friend, grabbing his hand, and flying them to their bedroom in complete silence.

As soon as the door closed behind them and Tony seemed to have calmed down, Rudolph gave him a sideways glance, and walked over to face the teenager. “Why did you do that?” Rudolph asked timidly.

“I- ‘Cause your dad is a jerk and was being so uncool to you.” Tony ran his fingers through his gorgeous sandy hair again.

“...Yeah but… why? Why did you defend me like that?”

“Because… you’re my best friend.”

Rudolph was caught completely off guard by the teenager’s answer. He was Tony’s best friend? His chest fluttered and he smiled. _He _was Tony’s best friend! The vampire Tony had met all those years ago was his best friend! But that wasn’t it, Rudolph knew it. “I… no, no. It isn’t that. It’s more than just that.”

“It’s-It’s” Tony looked bizarrely nervous.

“What is it?” he pressed on.

Tony stopped speaking, which made Rudolph more anxious about what he wasn’t telling him. “Tell me Tony! Why would you do that for me?”

“Because I love you!” he blurted. 

Time stood still for what seemed like minutes. Rudolph’s eyes widened to saucers, and Tony, realizing what he had just said, clapped a hand over his mouth and bolted out of the room, leaving Rudolph in a state of shock. 

_Tony loves me? _Rudolph thought. _He actually loves me? _The vampire’s head pounded with a newfound hope. _Tony loves me! Not Anna, not his fake girlfriend at home! He loves ME! _Rudolph marveled at how the boy he had fallen deeply in love with all those years ago cared about him the exact way the vampire always had. If it were easier, he would have kissed Tony right then and there and told him how he felt the same. He loved Tony. If he hadn’t frozen up the minute those words left Tony’s lips, and the teenager hadn’t run away- this could be fixed. Rudolph would tell Tony how he loved him more than anything in the world, and he wanted to be with him no matter the cost or the pain that it took.

Realizing how long he had stood there, Rudolph flew to find where Tony was. After a few minutes, he slowly opened a door to find the blonde boy sitting on the window ledge. As the vampire quietly approached, he could see from Tony’s puffy red eyes and runny nose that he had been crying. His heart sank as he thought that maybe, just maybe Tony hadn’t meant any of it and regretted that it had been said. Maybe he hated Rudolph. But all he could think about was how he could console his best friend.

He sat down softly in front of Tony on the cushion. The teenager looked up at Rudolph and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling. “Is it… Is it true?” Rudolph nearly whispered.

“...What do you mean?”

“You… love me?”

“Uh… do… do you want me to? I mean… we could just forget about all this and go back to normal, it’s up to you. ‘Cause I’ll do whatever you want me to… I don’t want our friendship to be over…” Tony trailed off when he saw the faint smile on Rudolph’s lips.

“When did you… you know… fall in love with me?” 

“Oh- no… no…” the blonde teenager sniffled and rubbed his eyes harshly. “don’t … don’t do this to me, Rudy… please don’t.”

“I just… wanted to be sure… because I happen to love you as well.”

Tony inhaled sharply and stared in disbelief at the vampire. “You- you do?”

“Yes, quite immensely, as it turns out,” he bit his lip, feeling the sharp prick of his fang. “… So… when?”

Tony tried his best to hold back a wide grin. “Since… since that time when you rescued me from Rookery at the entry to the catacomb your clan was trapped inside of. I never stopped thinking about you.”

Rudolph smiled sweetly at Tony for a long moment until the blonde boy leaned in to kiss the vampire. He gasped but returned the kiss as their lips melted into one another’s, and they held each other there, not breaking the kiss until they heard Otto clomping around in the hallway outside, sending them into a fit of giggles.

✿

Once Rudolph had locked the door to the boys’ bedroom while he and Tony held hands, Rudolph backed up to the wall with a loving smile. Tony laughed into the kiss as he placed both his hands on Rudolph’s cheeks. The vampire put his hands on Tony’s waist, and Tony moved forward so their bodies pressed together. When Rudolph broke away to kiss down to Tony’s neck, the blonde boy stopped him.

“Wait… wait. Rudy. I think because of what happened with your dad not even an hour ago, we should just keep this a secret. I’d love to show you off as my boyfriend, I really would, but I don’t want you banished from the clan for what we’re doing.”

“...Okay, but can we still be boyfriends then? Even if no one knows?” Rudolph asked softly.

Tony couldn’t help but feel awful when he saw Rudolph’s pleading face. The vampire really thought that Tony wouldn’t want him. But Tony wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. And now he had Rudolph and he would love him and care for him like the vampire’s family hadn’t before. His hands came to the back of the dark-haired boy’s neck and he stroked Rudolph’s jaw with his thumbs. “Of course,” he whispered. “Of course you’ll be my boyfriend.” Their lips met again, but at that moment, there was a soft tap on the door. 

Rudolph sighed and let Tony go to answer the door. He opened it and was startled to see Anna smiling slyly at him.

“Hello Tony. Lovely to see you again. May I please come in? Or will Rudolph forbid me?” 

“Well… I-I…” Tony’s vision blurred once more.

When the teenager came to, Rudolph was standing protectively in front of him. If Anna hadn’t been here, Tony would have held on tightly to Rudolph’s arm and kissed him there until his lips bruised. The thought made him blush, but he heard Anna’s shrill, angry voice asking Rudolph once more why she couldn’t mess around charming a human.

“Uhh… because of my… girlfriend.” Tony answered, interrupting the siblings’ glare. Rudolph turned to look at Tony softly, and Anna only offered a cold stare.

“So you really love her, don’t you?” she huffed.

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” the blonde boy looked at his new boyfriend and smiled. _His boyfriend. _Tony loved the sound of that.

“Well… if you say so,” the vampire stepped in front of Rudolph, obscuring Tony’s view of the dark-haired teenager. She leaned toward Tony, kissing him on the cheek. He heard his boyfriend inhale sharply, and, following Anna out of the room to make sure she didn’t do anything else; he shut and locked the door. 

After he heard the click of the lock, Rudolph rushed to Tony, cupping the blonde teenager’s cheeks in his hands. “Where did she kiss you?” 

“What?”

“W-where did she kiss you?” Tony pointed to the middle of his left cheek slowly. Rudolph kissed the area haphazardly, peppering his boyfriend’s face in kisses. He finally moved down to Tony’s mouth, where Tony brought his lips quickly to Rudolph’s, sucking softly at his bottom lip, causing the dark-haired boy to moan quietly. Tony threw his arms around his vampire’s neck, allowing him to pull his legs up by the thighs, latching them around the immortal’s waist. Rudolph carried Tony to the bed while the blonde teenager leaned down to kiss Rudolph’s neck. 

Once Tony was seated on the bed with the vampire towering over him, he gazed into deep, wanting eyes, and began to pull off Rudolph’s black leather jacket. “Is- Is this okay?” Rudolph nodded, and helped Tony undress himself as well. Once both teenagers had stripped down to their underwear, Tony laid down on the bed, with his boyfriend hovering above him. Their lips met, the blonde boy placing his hands on Rudolph’s neck and back. While he left a line of kisses along Tony’s jaw, Rudolph dropped his waist and both teenagers groaned as their matching erections ground into each other.

“Wait. Stop,” Rudolph immediately paused and lifted off of Tony, looking mildly annoyed.

“Is this how it’s gonna go? You stopping us every time we kiss?” 

“No!” Tony chuckled lightly. “Just… I think we should take this dating thing slow… you know?”

“Well… okay,” Rudolph huffed. He started to climb out of the boy’s bed, but Tony caught his arm.

“I didn’t mean we shouldn’t be with each other at all,” he smirked, pulling his vampire boyfriend to the bed. When they had settled under the covers together, Rudolph held Tony, caressing his cheek softly, tucking a loose strand of sandy blonde hair behind his ear. God, how Tony loved him.

“Taking it slow…” Rudolph sighed. “I could treat you to an expensive dinner with candles and wine- if no one would be able to see us. We could go see a movie. I’ve heard those are the miraculous moving pictures that talk. Maybe I could even fly you to Paris for a night.” Rudolph touched his mouth to Tony’s ear, whispering, “They say it’s the city of love.”

Tony giggled and playfully smacked the vampire’s arm. He smiled at Rudolph, and thought abruptly of what his boyfriend had asked him earlier that night. “Hey, Rudy?”

“Yeah baby?”

“When did you fall in love with me?”

Rudolph chuckled. “Do you remember that time when Wulftrud and Otto almost caught me in this room and you didn’t reveal me to them, so they gave you garlic to protect you from vampires, and you just tossed it out the window?” 

“But that was… oh. Oh!” It had been the very first time Tony met Rudolph. They hadn’t even known each other. And yet, Rudolph had been ready to love him. He trusted him, even through everything he had heard about humans all those years. He had loved him for all this time, and Tony had as well, but it took them this long to realize the other felt the same way. Tony snuggled closer in Rudolph’s arms, the corners of his mouth turning up. “I love you.”

He felt the vampire breathe a happy sigh into his hair before kissing the boy’s head. “I love you.”

✿

Rudolph woke up slowly as the sun was setting and blearily looked around the room. He smiled to himself when he remembered a certain blonde boy sleeping soundly in his arms. He turned his head to gaze at his boyfriend’s face, expression peaceful in sleep. He wanted to count every walnut colored freckle on Tony’s face and kiss each one- twice. The vampire stroked through the boy’s sandy blonde hair. He unconsciously nuzzled closer to Rudolph, and smiled softly before his eyelids fluttered. He gazed up at Rudolph looking into his deep red eyes. Tony beamed at Rudolph, who blushed at the happiness of the teenager, even in his sleepy state. Tony leaned in and kissed Rudolph longingly, slowly, before their lips parted and he snuggled back into the vampire’s chest. 

“Good evening love,” the immortal murmured. Tony yawned loudly, which made Rudolph’s chest quake with quiet laughter. 

“Morning. Er, evening. I’m hungry.” This sent Rudolph into a fit of giggles until Tony swat his arm in annoyance, but grinned as he got up to find a clean pair of jeans.

✿

Tony and Rudolph flew downstairs to the kitchen, hearing upbeat Bavarian music as they drew closer. When the pair found their seats at the table, Wulftrud set down a large platter of fat, oily bratwursts in front of them. They each shared a look of disdain, but forced a bright grin to Wulftrud.

“Umm… do you guys have anything else to eat for breakfast besides bratwursts?” Tony asked sweetly.

“Erm… vell, not really! But vhen ve have ze guests zat come and go ve send zem to pick up some food for uz ven they get sick of our bratvursts,” Wulftrud smiled.

Tony perked up at this. “We can get that for you! Just make a list and we’ll go down to that gas station I saw down the road to pick it up.”

“Oh!” Wulftrud squealed with delight and kissed Tony’s head excitedly. “Zat iz very kind! Zank you so much!”

✿

“I can’t believe they actually know what Lucky Charms are!” The two were on their way to the gas station, soaring over trees and mountains.

“And are you supposed to eat these… Lucky… Charms?”

“Agh! You know, you being 300 years old and all would make ya think you’d keep up with what’s going on around you in the world. I’ll just show you when we get there.” Tony looked at Rudolph for a moment, giving his hand a short squeeze before looking down to point out the old gas station on the side of the road.

Arriving at the small convenience store, Rudolph flew Tony around the back of the building, so as not to terrify the people inside of it. While walking around the side, Rudolph stopped all of a sudden, and, spinning around to pin Tony to the wall, he rested both hands at either side of Tony’s head. He leaned in, kissing Tony deeply. The teenager smirked at the vampire’s arousal, and returned the kiss, putting his hands firmly on Rudolph’s waist. Tony coaxed Rudolph’s mouth open, slipping his tongue into his mouth, their tongues intertwining and searching the other. 

The vampire broke away, much to Tony’s dismay, but he made it up to the blonde teenager by leaving a trail of hot kisses from Tony’s jaw to his collarbone, sucking a bright purple hickey there. Tony groaned and bucked up into the immortal’s hard cock, both of them crying out, but then a car passed on the road nearby, its headlights sweeping across the building, causing both boys to break apart in order to hide the fact that they had been making out at a gas station.

Sharing a knowing look, they sighed and readjusted themselves before walking through a small glass door. A bored looking teenager behind the counter glanced up and grunted before going back to playing a game on their phone. Wandering up and down the aisles looking for the items on the list, Rudolph stopped behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his torso. He rested his chin gently on Tony’s shoulder, who leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“These are Lucky Charms,” he pointed to the bright sugary cereal with a leprechaun on the box.

“Those look disgusting,” the vampire grumbled.

“Then we’ll get those for me, Otto, and Wulftrud, and you can have… these off brand Cheerios!” Tony pointed to a dull orange box that was labelled _Happy O’s._

“You know that I can only drink blood, Tony. That’s cruel,” Rudolph scoffed. But as he turned to walk away, Tony could see a small smile playing on his face. Tony didn’t see Rudolph again until he was checking out at the cash register. The vampire shuffled up to the counter with two items in his hand. Tony could feel heat travelling up his neck as he saw his boyfriend not so discreetly place a box of condoms and a bottle of lube on the counter. He avoided Rudolph’s eyes, but didn’t tell him to put the items back. He just looked at the floor and smiled a bit to himself.

“Are you gonna want these in a bag?” Tony grew ten shades redder when he looked up to see the cashier holding up the lube and condom box. He would make his vampire pay for his embarrassment later.

“Umm yeah… sorry. Yeah.” 

“That’ll be €39.41,” the girl placed them in the bag, absolutely unfazed by the entire ordeal. Tony finished paying quickly and blushed even harder as he practically bolted out the door, letting it nearly smack into Rudolph as it swung back, who yelped and ran to catch Tony, lifting him up into the sky to fly them back to the castle.

“You’re lucky I love you ‘cause that was the most embarrassing thing ever.”

“That cashier didn’t really seem to mind,” Rudolph replied smoothly. Tony burst out laughing, nearly dropping the plastic grocery bag in his free hand not holding onto the other teenager.

✿

Months had passed since Rudolph and Tony had first kissed, and no one had figured it out yet that the couple had been stealing kisses whenever the other vampires’ backs were turned. One day, the two had finally gotten a morning to themselves after going to an awfully long dinner party. Rudolph had run a hand under Tony’s shirt, feeling his soft warm skin, and the blonde teenager shuddered beneath his touch, but gone to kiss him once more, flicking his tongue across Rudolph’s lips. Then, they heard a tap at the door, and Rudolph groaned in frustration as they slowly parted.

The tap on the door became more insistent as Tony fixed his boyfriend’s hair quickly. “Okay, okay!” Rudolph cried and threw open the door to see his younger sister once again. “Anna what are you-?” 

Anna flew straight past Rudolph to Tony, acting as though she hadn’t seen her brother at all. She picked up Tony’s hand and held it there while the blonde’s eyes glazed over. He dazedly looked at her with a stupid loving smile. It was the kind of smile that was reserved only for Rudolph, and Anna was making it her own. Something in Rudolph burned white hot, but he stood still, frozen in place.

“Hello Tony,” Anna purred.

“H-hey… Anna,” Tony slurred slightly. 

“Would you like to go flying with me to a very special place? Just the two of us?”

“O-of course… I’d… love to…” Anna leaned in to kiss him, which caused Rudolph to whir to life suddenly. He dashed to Tony, shoving his sister to the side, shaking his shoulders until he saw Tony snap back to the real world.

“Tony! Tony, snap out of it! C’mon!”

“Whoa- wait, w-what are you doing? What happened? Oh, Rudy-” his human leaned in to kiss Rudolph, and he had to push him away, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Agh! Stop!” he cried with feigned disgust. “Anna cast a spell on you.”

“And let me do it, brother! You know how I’ve been trying so hard to-”

“NO! YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! Tony should decide for himself whether or not if he wants to kiss you, but you’re not giving him much of a choice, if any. He already has a bo- girlfriend anyways, and he loves m-her! Her! And you aren’t letting him be himself around you when the only thing you’re doing to make him like you is charming him all the time! So get out and stop bothering Tony.” The room was completely silent, and Anna didn’t move an inch. “NOW!” Rudolph pointed to the door. She stared blankly at her brother for a moment, and then turned, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

This left Rudolph standing, watching the door with his chest heaving as he flew to lock it. He stayed at the door, panting, and, hearing Tony shuffle behind him, he turned to see his wonderful boyfriend gazing sadly up at him. He placed his tan, warm hands on Rudolph’s pale cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go and yell at Anna like that for me… you really didn’t need to do that. I could have handled it…”

“Tony, she was trying to kiss you!”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. “She was?”

“Yes! I saw her leaning toward you, and you were under her spell, you couldn’t do anything. So I stopped her before she… I… I had to.”

“Oh Rudy,” Tony whispered. He kissed Rudolph slowly, their lips melting together, tongues intertwining. The vampire wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and another in his sandy hair, while Tony clung tightly to the lapels of his sleek leather jacket. He maneuvered Rudolph to the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the edge. Tony nudged him so he was seated, looking up into pools of bright sky-blue eyes. He slowly peeled off his sweatshirt, letting Rudolph watch while he slowly stripped down to deep red briefs. His eyes twinkled gleefully when he sat down on Rudolph’s lap, feeling his hard cock through glossy leather pants. Their lips met again with a leap of Rudolph’s heart. He shrugged off his jacket, throwing it somewhere behind him, landing with a thump on the floor, forgotten. 

Tony lifted the vampire’s shirt, feeling his cold chest. Rudolph felt a blush of embarrassment creep through his cheeks. When he had become a vampire all those years ago, he remembered the emptiness of touching his chest, feeling for his own heartbeat. When he found no pulse, he had cried. This was the first time he realized he was truly dead. He was a monster. He would never see the sun, could never be a normal child, could never feel the thrill of growing up. His family was never there for him during that time, and they weren’t here now. It was only Tony who had ever really cared for him, he actually talked to him about how he was feeling and loved him unlike anyone had ever done so. 

“Rudy, honey? You okay?” Rudolph finally realized he had started tearing up, and had also stopped kissing Tony altogether.

“I’m sorry… just, you always know what I’m feeling, and I can’t believe I met someone like you.”

Tony wiped Rudolph’s tears away, kissing him tenderly. Rudolph quickly took his own shirt off, letting Tony move him to the center of the bed, straddling his hips. He leaned down to kiss the vampire’s neck, but stopped once his lips touched cold skin. The blonde teenager moved up to press his lips to Rudolph’s ear.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re never sad or angry or scared ever again,” he whispered, “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you. Whenever you need me, I will be right at your side. I love you Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, and frankly I don’t care who knows it.” 

He leaned down once more, sucking a hickey into the vampire’s neck, causing him to thrust his hips upwards into Tony’s erection, both boys moaning at the touch. Tony paused, shifting downwards to pull off Rudolph’s pants. He took off each sock slowly, looking teasingly into Rudolph’s eyes before he crawled back up to his mouth, catching it quickly before cupping the teenager’s bulge, sliding his tongue across his lips in a thin stripe when the vampire gasped. Tony stopped suddenly, sitting up, leaving the dark-haired boy panting. He slowly reached for the bedside table, opening the drawer the two had agreed upon where to hide the condoms and lube. The teenager locked eyes with Rudolph.

“C-can I? I mean- we don’t have to we can just-”

“N-no! No. Please. Yes please,” Rudolph begged.

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Of course I am, now take these silly pants off me!”

Tony smirked and took Rudolph’s underwear off gently, admiring his naked boyfriend before working his own off. The vampire’s breath caught in his chest as he looked to see his perfectly chiseled hip bones, golden pubic hair running down from his abdomen to his long, hard cock. He climbed up to Rudolph, kissing his stomach, moving up to his lips again, grinding into Rudolph. He then shifted down to his look at his boyfriend’s length. The vampire propped himself up on his elbows to watch as he dipped his face and licked the head. Rudolph threw his head back and groaned as Tony wrapped his lips around Rudolph. He sucked slowly, flicking his tongue across the slit, licking up his precome.

“T-Tony,” he gasped when his boyfriend pulled back, but Tony had only moved so he could pick up the bottle of lube, snapping the cap open, and squirting the liquid onto his fingers. He looked up at Rudolph for permission, almost as if to say, “Are you sure you want to do this? Because I don’t want to push you into this. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Of course Rudolph wanted to. Tony was the only one for him, and Rudolph would have him anytime, even if it meant he had to give everything up.

He nodded, smiling at the mortal, who then rubbed the liquid between his fingers. He placed a hand on Rudolph’s thigh, beckoning him to open his legs further. “It’s okay… just relax a bit,” he murmured, shuffling closer to Rudolph on the bed. He felt for Rudolph’s hole, the vampire groaning when he found it, pressing gently at his entrance. He entered a finger, whispering soft words to Rudolph as he shifted under the teenager’s finger.

“You’re doing amazing baby,” Tony hummed, kissing the inside of Rudolph’s thigh. He entered another lubed finger, spreading the digits apart inside the vampire slowly. “You’ve got this, it’s okay. You’re gorgeous,” he said, kissing Rudolph any place he could reach.

Once the blonde boy had stretched the hole enough, he pulled out momentarily to open the condom box, ripping open the condom with him teeth, discarding the foil wrapper on the floor. Tony rolled the condom onto his length, slicking it with more lube. He pried Rudolph’s hole wide open with three fingers now, lining himself up with the vampire’s. Both teenagers moaned as Tony sank inside. The two stayed like this, unmoving for a few minutes, until the blonde adjusted himself, and thrust lightly inside of Rudolph. The dark-haired teenager immediately threw his head back, shutting his eyes tightly as he cried out with pleasure.

“That’s it darling, just relax. It’s alright. I’ve got you. If you want me to stop, just say so; I’ll stop right then. I promise you,” he whispered in Rudolph’s ear.

“No. No Tony, just keep going. I love it. Just don’t stop.”

His boyfriend smiled and kissed Rudolph’s forehead before he thrust again. Tony developed a rhythm seamlessly, sliding in and out, fucking Rudolph into the mattress steadily. The pale teenager lifted his legs so that they wrapped around Tony, hooking together behind his back. As he thrust in and out, he kissed every inch of the vampire’s face and neck.

“Oh Tony… Tony… I love you. I think- God- I think I’m gonna-” the blonde boy hushed Rudolph, bringing his hand to the immortal’s cock, stroking it in perfect time with his own thrusts. The vampire saw stars behind his tightly shut eyelids. “Ah! Tony-Tony-baby keep-k-keep- ah!” he could feel himself climax, come spilling over onto his boyfriend’s soft hands and on the vampire’s stomach. Tony followed soon after with a few more thrusts, both panting heavily, foreheads pressed flush together. 

They stayed like this for a while, until Tony lifted his head, dropping a kiss to the corner of Rudolph’s mouth. Then he brought his lips to the vampire’s, kissing him longingly, sucking gently on his bottom lip before pulling out of Rudolph.

Tony slipped the sappy condom off of him, sliding out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of shorts quickly, disappearing to the bathroom momentarily before returning with a wet washcloth in his hand. Locking the door, the blonde boy removed his shorts so he was naked once more, wiping come off the both of them, throwing the rag somewhere on the floor.

He collapsed on top of the teenager before rolling off next to Rudolph, each basking in the sweet afterglow. Tony nuzzled into Rudolph’s neck and lay his arm across Rudolph’s stomach. The vampire wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s back, pulling Tony in towards him so that he could kiss his forehead.

“That was,” Rudolph breathed, “truly amazing.”

“... Rudy?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“Was- was- this a stupid question but- was that your first time?”

Rudolph looked down at Tony, whose eyes were wide with question, and possibly fear. “You know how you always say how stuck in the past I am?” Tony nodded, now dropping his eyes. Rudolph chuckled softly. “Well, being trapped in the past with a traditional family meant I couldn’t have sex before I got married. So me being thirteen years old for hundreds of years means I wasn’t married off in the clan, since I wasn’t ‘mature’ enough. So then, to answer your question, yes, that was my first time. It was more wonderful with you than I could have ever imagined.” Rudolph tipped Tony’s head upwards, kissing him silently.

“Don’t you want to know if I’ve done it before?” his boyfriend asked with a sly grin.

Rudolph smiled and sighed, “Have you, Tony Thompson, had sex before this night?” This caused Tony to flush with embarrassment, sending Rudolph into deep laughter.

“I’ll have you know, Rudy, that I have not.” he couldn’t help but smile though at the stupidity of it all.

“So we were each other’s firsts, how touching,” the vampire smirked.

Tony swatted Rudolph’s stomach, smiling as he did so. He reached over to cup Rudolph’s cheek “I love you so much,” Tony whispered.

“You can’t handle how much I love you,” Rudolph replied. This set Tony off giggling. He turned and kissed a faded hickey on the immortal’s collarbone as they both drifted off to sleep in one another’s embrace. Rudolph couldn’t help but realize as his eyelids drooped that Tony trusted him this much not to bite him. Tony loved him not as a monster, but as a human being would love another. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

✿

“How do you think we’re gonna figure all… this out?” Tony asked one night. The two had stopped to sit under a tree together while out flying. It overlooked a deep blue lake, whose waters sloshed around in the cool midnight wind. Rudolph had wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, and had given him his jacket as well to keep him warm when he shivered in the breeze. The blonde teenager had mustered up the courage to ask what he had been asking himself for weeks. He snuggled closer to Rudolph, laying his head gently on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Rudolph leaned down and kissed his hair quietly.

“Do what, baby?” he murmured.

“Stay together… even after I go back to my new house. It’s not far from here, but we won’t get to visit each other that often.”

Rudolph was silent for a while. He stroked Tony’s sandy golden hair, sighing. “I don’t know. I’ll just have to visit you all the time.” 

The blonde teenager giggled into his vampire. “Yeah, I’d like that. It would be nice,” he looked up at Rudolph, kissing his jaw. “Promise you’ll never forget me?”

“I’d never forget you. Not in a million years.” Tony’s heart fluttered. Rudolph thought that he would always remember the human. But what would he remember of their time together once Tony had died? Would he move on to another boyfriend? Or would he never take another lover and wait to see Tony again, even if it meant waiting forever? Maybe he’d just forget him over a few hundred years. After all, Rudolph could barely recall what had happened when he was first turned, why should he remember Tony after he dies other than being his first boyfriend?

Tony wanted to ask Rudolph these things, but instead, he just smiled, whispering, “You think you’ll live that long?”

Rudolph grinned, kissing the top of his head once more. “Not without you.”

✿

The five months Tony was staying at the Bed and Breakfast had passed so quickly, and Rudolph frantically clamored around the castle searching for items Tony had left lying around. The vampire couldn’t believe that the couple only had two weeks to stay together, and Rudolph was running around like a chicken with its head cut off instead of spending time with his boyfriend.

Rudolph flew up the stairs. Pushing open the door, “Hey Tony, have you seen where you put your-”

He stopped when he saw Anna come into view. She was pushing herself- no, she was being pushed away from… was that Tony? Anna glanced harshly at Rudolph while she flew out of the room. He looked back to a very confused Tony, standing in the middle of the room, covering his mouth with a trembling hand.

“Tony? What’s going on?”

“I… I- I don’t know.” His boyfriend let out a shaky breath, choking up.

“Huh?”

He shuffled forward so he could see Tony more clearly. “I- I think she kissed- or I- kissed- I think I kissed Anna.”

“What?”

Tony stepped backward, sniffling. “I don’t- I just remember hearing your voice… and I realized I was kissing her. She was- she was right there- she had her hands on me… I- I pushed her away. I’m so, _so sorry._” 

They were silent for a minute, Rudolph watching helplessly while Tony placed his face in his hands, shoulders shaking while he cried silently. Rudolph stepped toward the blonde boy, but he quickly backed away, tears rolling farther down his cheeks.

“Are you… are you gonna break up with me?” Rudolph’s felt as if his heart had hit the bottom of his stomach. He couldn’t imagine being so mad at Tony to break up with him. He couldn’t imagine being without him. Not being able to feel him, kiss him, or tell him he loved him, ever again. If Tony thought Rudolph would leave him for something his sister did to him, he was so very wrong.

“Wha… why would I ever do that? You didn’t even know what you were doing when you kissed her.”

Tony looked up in disbelief, “So… you’re not gonna break up with me?”

“I’d never be mad at you for being charmed into doing something against your will." Tony smiled weakly, allowing Rudolph to close the distance between them. Placing his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks, he wiped a tear from the teenager’s face with his thumb. Rudolph kissed him softly. They moved slowly to the bed, working each other’s clothes off. Once the vampire was clothed only in black boxers and had gotten Tony to a white t-shirt and briefs, Rudolph stopped, directing Tony to lie down under the gold embroidered garnet duvet. Climbing into the bed with him, he lay down on his side next to Tony. Propping up onto one elbow, he gazed down at his blonde boyfriend.

He chuckled, looking up at the vampire. “What is it Rudy?”

“Nothing. You’re just gorgeous, that’s all.”

“Oh… thank you,” a deep blush creeping across his face, the blonde smiled brilliantly, his freckles bending across his cheeks, making Tony look even more desirable.

Rudolph grinned brightly at the fact that they had been dating for months and he could still make Tony blush. Their lips met momentarily, before Tony turned to wrap his arms around the vampire. He kissed his cheek, resting his head in the crook of Rudolph’s neck. “Rudy, you’re the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever hope for,” the blonde mumbled sleepily.

Rudolph felt his face heat up, and moved to cradle the teenager in his arms. Tony fell asleep quickly, Rudolph feeling his breaths even out, leaving the vampire to think. 

He wanted to teach Anna a lesson. To show her how she shouldn’t be hurting them. But he couldn’t jeopardize the secrecy of their relationship. If he yelled at his sister now, she would definitely know what he felt for Tony. Even if she hadn’t figured out they were together, Anna would laugh at Rudolph for loving him. She would tell him how silly he was to be in love with Tony, who, for all she knew, had a girlfriend and was straight. Then Rudolph would surely tell her how they had been together all this time, had fucked quietly on the boy’s bed, had loved each other since the beginning. 

Anna would be so infuriated by this; she would tell the entire clan. Rudolph would either be banished or forbade to ever see his boyfriend again. The clan would probably be okay with him being gay. After all, when Gregory had been caught experimenting with a teenage vampire from another clan, he had only been scolded for being careless, but that was Freda who had caught him, and his father had never found out about it. He couldn’t think of what would happen if his grossly traditional father found out about his new relations with the human he barely approved of. He wanted Tony to be happy. As happy as he made Rudolph feel. Confronting Anna wouldn’t solve anything, so Rudolph decided to keep quiet as he drifted off to sleep, holding Tony.

✿

At last, the dreaded day came when Tony had to leave and start school in the town he had moved into. Tony had watched Rudolph while he climbed into his dad’s car, waving with a short, sad smile, trying to keep the vampire in his sight as he drove away, growing smaller and then disappearing altogether when his dad rounded the corner. Turning back in his seat, he chatted with his dad about how his new job was going, who excitedly went on a tirade Tony began to half listen to about Bob’s job constructing a new golf course as Rudolph slipped back into his mind.

Starting at the local high school was pure torture for Tony. He only made friends with a few classmates who pitied him, and the rest teased him for his American origin. The teachers were indifferent to the brawls he gotten himself into with a classmate or two when they cornered him in the bustling hallways. 

Still, he always walked home each day with a smile on his face, because in the evenings, he would call up Wulftrud and Otto at the Bed and Breakfast, who excitedly gossiped about the happenings in the castle. He would listen to everything they had to say, smiling and nodding on the phone, telling them how great it was to be with his parents again. The old couple had become like grandparents to him, since Tony’s were back in America. He would eventually ask for his boyfriend after the couple had told him how Rudolph was doing, which was, as it almost always turned out, not so well. 

Wulftrud had figured out right away the two were together, or at least in love with each other. She had seen Rudolph watching Tony eat with heart eyes, their legs tangled under the table.

“Oh lovely to zee you two togezer finally. I’ve been vaiting all zese years for you to realize how good you two are for eachozer!” Both boys had looked at her, too stunned to speak.

“I- we- we aren’t-” Rudolph had stammered. He had then sighed in defeat, looking at Tony for approval who let out a slow breath and nodded his head, “Y-yeah. We’re together. Can you keep it a secret, though? I guess you can tell Otto- no harm in that, but please, swear you won’t tell my father.”

“Oh, of courz! Your fazer iz ze scariest vampir here! My lipz are zealed!” She whispered with a wink. Tony had leapt up from the chair and hugged her tightly, thanking the castle owner over and over for her kindness.

She always said something sweet about Rudolph when Tony asked for him. And every time he could hear Otto call for the vampire, who would reach the phone in seconds, immediately rambling about how much he missed Tony. Frederick was forbidding his children to go out flying again, saying it was “too dangerous” for the 300th time. This showed through his voice each night he couldn’t visit his boyfriend, each night he could only talk to Tony on the phone instead of in person.

One night though, Tony was seated at his desk, trying to get through the pile of work his teacher had assigned while he had been sent home with a bloody nose after a fight the day before. He was just finishing up when he heard a sharp tap on the window.

“Rudy!” Tony gasped, running to his bedroom window, flinging it open once he had unlocked it, waiting for his vampire to land on the carpet. Then he rushed into a tight hug, loving the tender feel of Rudolph he had missed.

“Hello mortal! What, didn’t think I would come?” the vampire teased. 

“Totally not.” he replied softly, bringing his lips to Rudolph’s, his heart beating wildly in his chest as his boyfriend brought his hands around Tony’s waist.

“I was only just allowed to venture outside the castle. I had to beg Father to let us go out again,” he whispered. God, Tony had missed this so much. Talking to Rudolph had been quite alright with him, but not being able to talk to the vampire while in his strong arms was absolute torture. “I missed you so much,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Rudolph’s neck, kissing him deeper.

“And I as well,” he answered in a hoarse whisper, opening his mouth so Tony’s tongue could enter, twirling it about, flicking his tongue across his fangs, biting Rudolph’s lip gently, smiling when he heard a barely there groan. Tony kissed Rudolph’s neck, but only for a moment or two, trailing back up to kiss his boyfriend’s lips softly, reveling under his cold lips.

The two had discovered over time that they didn’t enjoy kissing each other’s necks as much as they did on the mouth. This was mostly because both the teenagers loved cradling each other’s heads while kissing. Tony then did what he liked most of all, placing his hands on the vampire’s chest, while Rudolph held him in a steady embrace. He always felt safe when he was in the boy’s arms, and he always loved having Rudolph right by his side. He wished he could be with the vampire; his vampire, all the time. He wanted him now and forever, no matter what happened to them, he would love him always, as he had loved him since he had first met the teenager. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud gasp at the window.

The couple froze in their delicate touch. They launched off of each other, panting shallowly. Slowly, they both turned to see Anna hanging in the open window, eyes wide in shock. Clearing her throat, she slowly drifted inside, seating herself on the windowsill. The younger vampire looked between them for a few moments of cold silence, before clearing her throat once more. The blonde watched Rudolph flinch out of the corner of his eye.

“I… always thought you two were so very close… but you should have told me… you should have told me Rudolph. I wouldn’t have done all that to Tony… to you… to you both.”

“… Are you going to tell the others about us?” Rudolph asked hesitantly. Tony slowly moved to stand behind Rudolph, hiding behind him as if his boyfriend would protect him from everything that had just been exposed.

Anna sighed, “No… you boys are too good for each other. I can’t wrench you apart, even if I convinced Father to have you exiled. But, I’m warning you now, they _will _find out in the future.”

“Just not now, Anna, please… they’ll be livid.” 

“Okay big brother, I will keep this a secret, but tell me next time… please,” she turned to Tony now, a soft glimmer in her eyes, “Goodbye Tony.”

He nodded shortly, flashing a small smile before he watched her turn and leave his bedroom, fading into the night. He wrapped his arms around Rudolph, kissing the nape of his neck, nuzzling into his back. What had she meant by next time? Would Rudolph ever get bored of Tony? Would he move on once Tony outgrew him? The blonde boy pressed his face closer to Rudolph’s body, and as if his boyfriend had read his mind, the dark-haired teenager turned around, taking up Tony’s hands in his.

“There will never be a next time, Tony. I want to prove that to you, that I love you more than I could ever possibly love another.” Rudolph brought Tony’s hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle and then turning them over, placing them on the vampire’s hips. He wrapped his arms around Tony, kissing him so deeply that he saw stars. 

✿

Rudolph thrust into Tony one more time before pulling out, kissing his boyfriend fully on the lips. He collapsed next to the blonde teenager on the bed, out of breath but smiling at Tony. 

When they both had quieted down, Rudolph carefully asked, “Do you think we should tell the others?”

“I think they would definitely be super uncool with it, but if we let them figure it out for themselves, then they might be more upset.”

Rudolph was silent for a moment, and Tony looked over at him, growing concerned when he didn’t answer. “Okay… but how are we going to stay together while you grow up without me?”

It was Tony’s turn to hesitate. “… You know that you need to turn me into a vampire, right?”

His boyfriend chuckled lightly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

Tony smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. “Well it’s the only option we have besides you staying 17ish-”

“18ish,” the vampire interrupted.

“Okay!” Tony hit Rudolph’s hip lightly with a defeated sigh, grinning up at him. “18ish… forever, and me getting old.”

“Could you please ask your parents before this happens?”

“Yeah, and if they say no, I’m turning 18 in a few months anyway. I’ll be my own person, so you could turn me then.”

“Okay,” Rudolph whispered, kissing Tony softly before burying his nose in the mortal’s neck, his breath slowing while Tony lay wide awake, staring at the vampire, hopelessly in love.

✿

“Umm… Mother, Father… I need to speak to you about something,” Rudolph hid in the doorway of his parent’s bedroom, not sure how to tell his parents he would be transforming his secret boyfriend into a vampire.

“What is it, son?” Frederick sighed, already obviously annoyed with him.

“It’s kind of complicated, but… I’m going to be turning Tony into a vampire. He wants me to, you see.” Frederick’s head snapped up, and Freda dropped the book she had been reading in her lap, letting it slide to the floor with a harsh thud.

“_WHAT?_” he bellowed.

“Father, please listen-”

“No, because,” the elder vampire chuckled darkly. “I believe I got it wrong, I thought I heard you say you wanted to turn your human friend into a vampire.”

“Well, yes-”

“NO! Absolutely not! You, my son, want to do the thing I have warned both you and Tony about since the first time I met the boy; you can’t just turn against the rules I have set myself for the clan.”

“Darling, he did save your son-” Freda tried to explain.

“YES! And I’m sick and tired of having that one single excuse shoved in my face each time I want to get rid of the little runt.”

Rudolph visibly fumed, feeling his ears heat up. All he wanted, just once, was his father’s approval, and this was supposed to be that moment, when he wanted the approval of being with the love of his life for all eternity. He grew more upset when Frederick visibly smirked at his rage.

“What on earth, my dear boy, could possibly make you agree to do such a horrendous thing anyway?” he hissed.

Rudolph was so full of anger thinking of the blonde boy’s face when he had to tell him they couldn’t be together after all, if they didn’t want to be banished from the clan. He looked down at his boots, shuffling awkwardly. “I love him,” he murmured.

The room fell silent. Frederick sat down abruptly, staring in horror at his son. “Well that changes everything…”

Rudolph’s head shot up, looking hopefully at his father’s cruel face. “R- really?”

“No. I don’t give a flying fig what you feel about Tony, and for all I care, I should ban you from ever seeing the mortal again.”

“Now Frederick, really!” Freda exclaimed, causing the two other vampires in the room to jump. “Your son has finally found someone he wants to be with _forever_, and you won’t even let him do that. Sometimes I can’t understand you. You let Anna rave about the boy and court him, but you won’t let Rudolph do the same?”

“Well I- it’s because he can’t- he can’t feel- he won’t be able to-” Frederick stammered a response, which was more insulting than a fully articulated response, in Rudolph’s opinion. Can’t feel love. He should have seen how Tony and he had expressed their love-

“Yes,” Freda said icily, pulling the teenager out of his thoughts. “The answer, Frederick, is yes. You _will_ let your son be in love and keep that person with him, no matter who they are. You’ve never let him have this before because you think your son is incapable of _love. _He is a vampire like us; he can love just as we love, darling. Let him have this one thing.”

“You- you don’t care that our boy is lusting after a mortal, and a male at that?”

“Certainly not, Frederick! Tony is the most respected human this clan has ever known, and you should be thankful he wants to become a vampire as well, so you won’t have to worry about what the mortals might say in the town he lives in, having a teenage vampire flying about at all hours of the night.”

Frederick sighed tiredly and, looking at his protective wife once more, he got up, clapping Rudolph on the back. “You have our blessing son. We’d love to have Tony in the clan.”

Rudolph grinned, hugging his father and mother tightly before heading off to bed. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend again in the evening.

✿

“They said yes!” Rudolph was barely through the window the next week and Tony had run up to him, wrapping him in a warm hug, kissing his cheek.

“You told them about it? About us?” the vampire uttered.

“Yes! They were totally cool with it, and they said they understood, but they also said that it’s gonna be a big change, so I need to think about it. I told them I still want to do it, so they made me promise to visit them after I turn. I could even still go to college if I want to! I’d take night classes though, wouldn’t wanna get fried.” Rudolph giggled softly, smiling at Tony, kissing his forehead.

“I told my parents as well. It took a while to convince them, but they eventually agreed… so your parents were okay with… me and you?”

“Totally! My parents said they weren’t surprised though.” Rudolph chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. The vampire cupped the blonde’s face in his hands. Tony leaned over, whispering in Rudolph’s ear, “I want you to turn me now.”

✿

“D- don’t you want to do anything first? Like see a sunset, go to the beach, whatever humans do?” the vampire asked hesitantly.

“I mean, I already saw a sunset with my parents when I told them. They made me.”

Rudolph chuckled halfheartedly. Tony had no idea what he was getting himself into, and when the blonde missed the sun or got tired of all the blood drinking, he would definitely blame the person who made him a vampire for putting him in such misery. If Tony yelled at him, or even got mad at him, Rudolph wouldn’t know how to take it. And what if he left? What if it all became too much and he was simply gone one day? That would break Rudolph’s heart, even when he didn’t have one. He would be so sad if the love of his life just got up and left. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

As if Tony knew exactly how Rudolph felt, he took the vampire’s hands in his, kissing the backs of them over and over, then wrapped his arms around the other teenager, looking up into his deep maroon eyes.

“Please… I’m ready,” he said in a low voice. It really was now or never. Tony was growing up so fast, and Rudolph had such little time with him if he stayed a mortal for the rest of his life. It would be so lonely without his boyfriend.

Rudolph moved forward, kissing Tony up against his bedroom wall. He pulled the teenager’s white t-shirt and baggy shorts off, revealing his golden tanned skin. He pushed Tony to the bed, admiring his perfectly toned body from the briefs he was wearing. Rudolph quickly undressed himself and moved to the bed, climbing on top of him. He kissed his neck gently, letting his fangs drag across the blonde’s warm skin, hearing Tony breathe and groan, bucking up into the vampire. The two rocked against each other, moaning and murmuring sweet nothings. He moved up to kiss him once more, gently bringing Tony’s head to the side, revealing his neck.

The dark-haired teenager paused when his mouth was mere inches from the blonde boy. He looked up at his boyfriend, who swallowed and nodded his head, smiling softly. Rudolph decided to reach up and pepper Tony’s face with delicate kisses, then trailing down his neck, licking the spot where he would bite Tony. The blonde held his hands to Rudolph’s neck and back, stroking his nape. He gasped when the vampire sunk his teeth into his warm skin. Rudolph gave a light suck, alarmed by the taste of Tony’s blood. It was sweet and salty all at once, throwing the vampire off completely; he was used to the sour taste of cow blood. Rudolph pulled off of Tony quietly when the mortal groaned. Deep red blood seeped from his wound, endearingly falling down his neck.

“Are- are you sure you want to do this Tony?” he murmured.

“Rudy… baby… I wanna be with you forever. I’ll never, ever stop loving you and I’m so ready to be yours for the rest of my life. God, I love you more than any words can express. I want to give you all of me, if you’ll let me.”

“Oh honey, I love you so much,” the vampire cooed, stroking Tony’s hair and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Rudolph dipped back down, licked the trickle of blood up and sucked more from the wound on Tony’s neck, hearing the whimpers and near sobs of the teenager beneath him. Then all at once, Tony sighed, closing his eyes. Rudolph brought himself from his boyfriend’s puncture, and held Tony’s face as he passed out. He felt his heartbeat slow to a stop, watched the blonde boy’s skin pale, his freckles converting from a dark brown to a deep black. Rudolph began to cry, watching his beautiful human become the monster Rudolph always knew he was himself. He wasn’t just a monster when he was with Tony, he felt like a normal person, someone who was capable of love, and being loved. Tony had made him feel that way, and even when he grew up, he had wanted Rudolph. He had wanted to stay with Rudolph forever and the vampire couldn’t believe he had found someone who wanted to be with him, a monster.

Rudolph sniffed abruptly when he realized his sandy blonde hair hadn’t changed a bit; it had acquired a few silver streaks, but for the most part, the vampire could still see his beautiful hair that had reminded him so much of the sun.

The dark-haired teenager gasped as Tony’s eyelids suddenly fluttered, revealing not the deep maroon irises of the other vampires, but his gorgeous sky-blue eyes. When the blonde vampire looked up at Rudolph, his eyes glinted the most gorgeous vermilion, and he let another tear roll down his cheek as Tony reached up to stroke his face softly.

“Rudy?” the blonde boy whispered.

“Hey Tony,” he sniffed. God, he was breathtaking. Tony was a vampire. There was no turning back now.

“Did it work?”

“Yes,” Rudolph’s voice broke as it quaked with sadness and joy at the same time. “Yes it did. We can be together now.” A smile crept along the blonde vampire’s face, his new fangs sharp and gleaming brightly.

The two kissed sweetly and steadily with Tony placing an icy hand on the back of the teenager’s head, clutching his hair as if it were the only thing grounding him. Rudolph pressed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, feeling the now cold emptiness of him. He ran his fingers through the boy’s blonde-silver hair, feeling every inch of Tony that he already knew, but now seemed unfamiliar. Rudolph loved Tony more than ever. The cold feeling was made up for Tony’s embrace, which radiated warmth around the dark-haired boy, surrounding him in a safe, strong presence. He loved how he looked. He looked like a vampire, but human enough to remind Rudolph of the faded memories of sunsets and bright, warm summer days, swims in the ocean and long walks on the shore. He still felt he could see them when he looked at Tony. Tony _was _his light. His safety.

“We can be together forever?” the immortal asked quietly, still unsure of what his vampire had promised him every day.

“Forever,” he whispered, slowly leaning back in to kiss Tony once more: they had all the time in the world.


End file.
